Bonfires night on the 4th of November
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: This is my first Loveless Fanfic so it won't be good as my other stuf but I've bone my best     lets say Soubi and Ritsuka are speneding Bonfires night a day ealry


Bonfires Night on the 4th of November 

**This is just something useless that came to my head it must be because it's almost Bonfires. Well enjoy. In this story Ritsuka's 14 and Soubi's 22. This in my first Loveless Fanfic so be nice. **

**I don't own anything of Loveless **

"Em Soubi can I ask a question"

"What is it Ritsuka"

"Well we've been walking for almost two hours now"

"Yer but I thought Ritsuka liked walking"

"I do but" the raven haired boy stopped walking and turned to face the blonde man, he took a deep breath and shouted "WE HAVE BEEN WALKING THOUGH A FIELD DANM IT!

"But Ritsuka we're almost there" he spoke in a clam voice which he hoped would put the cat eared fourteen year old boy at ease but it seemed to only make it worse

"I'M COLD AND HUNGRY I CAN'T FEEL MY TOES AND MY LEGS ARE SO TIRED OF WALKING I THINK THEIR GOING TO FALL OF!"

It was 9pm and the temperature had dropped at 3 degrees, and they were walking in an empty field they were miles away from the city and there no lights in sight the only light there was came from Soubi's torch and Ritsuka didn't seem to know how long it was going to last for because the light of the black torch was starting to dim and he didn't think it could last 5 minutes. Ritsuka didn't know why he came in the first place, this morning Soubi asked Ritsuka to tell his mum he was staying at his friends house for the weekend, when Ritsuka asked why he just said it was a surprise and told the confused boy to meet him at the park bench were they shared their first kiss.

Ritsuka did not know what to expect, with Soubi anything can happen. It had been warm the time they left so Ritsuka wore his jumper some old pair of jeans and some trainers and Soubi was wearing just the same. None of them knew it was going to be this cold. To Ritsuka they were wandering in this gloomy grassland of darkness but Soubi seemed to be on cloud nine he was smiling away and he was moving in a joyful stride and he kept glimpsing up at the sky now and again when he was not looking at Ritsuka

Right now Ritsuka was in a foul mood

"Take... me... home... now" his teeth were chatting with the cold his poor body shacking with anger and from the coldness. Soubi felt guilty now he should have told Ritsuka to put a coat on. He took Ritsuka by the waste and pulled him in to tight hug and kissed one of velvet ears "don't worry I'll keep you warm" Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's human ears, and then he put his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders and lead him on across the field.

A few hours later the pair stopped Soubi turned to Ritsuka and smiled "well what do you think" Ritsuka was globed smacked there in fount of him was a dark blue tent, well it was more like a big navy blue sheet being held by a wooden poles on the front end of the tent when at the end of it was holed by nothing like it had collapsed but it wasn't just the look of the tent that stunned Ritsuka the most it was the size, It looked like it could fit a ten year old in there not a fully grown man and a now tall for his age teenage boy to fit in "Soubi!" shouted Ritsuka he got on his tiptoes grabbed Soubi's collar and screamed "YOU! Brought me here for nothing, you expect me to sleep in your old stinky sheet! You can forget it I'm going home!"

"But Ritsuka I washed the sheet twice and I worked very hard on it"

"I don't care how much time you spent doing this" pointing at the tent "you wasted your time and mine, you made me lie to my mum you've brought me out here in freezing cold with no coat or proper walking shoes do you want me to catch pneumonia is that it"

"No Ritsuka never I " BOOM! Both man and boy jumped and turned to see what was going on, what just happened? Then they heard something like a whistling sound then BOOM, this time Ritsuka and Soubi saw what was going on. fireworks where coming up to the sky they where the most beautiful fireworks Ritsuka had ever seen they came exploding in all different colours red, blue, pink, silver, gold all the colours you could name crashing together in perfect harmony just like fighter and sacrifice coming together and connecting for the first, time it was amazing "you see Ritsuka" shouted Soubi so that Ritsuka could hear over the noise of the fireworks Ritsuka turned to face Soubi "this is why I took you hear at this place they set off the fireworks a day early " he switched his torch off and lead Ritsuka towards the tent, then Soubi pulled two blankets out of the tent one looked old and worn out the other look soft and brand new. Soubi put the old one on the floor and then he got down and sat Ritsuka on his lap Ritsuka didn't seem to mind he only wanted to get warm and watch the fireworks, then Soubi put the new blanket them. Ritsuka snuggled against Soubi's chest he felt so warm next to Soubi like this, like all his troubles and burdens melted away.

A few minutes later the firework stopped then everything was silent and everything was in darkness all that could be heard was the wind and the rustling of leaves flying though the air. Soubi placed his hand on Ritsuka's cheek and turned his face so Ritsuka was looking straight in to Soubi's eyes "Did you like that Ritsuka" asked Soubi with a grin, Ritsuka didn't know what to say the fireworks where amazing and even though Soubi had almost killed him with a bad cold he was happy they came he was happy that Soubi had spent all this spear time for him, and today Soubi had an important project this week and he had used that time to make Ritsuka happy. Ritsuka had no idea how to tell someone that you're really happy without sounding like a seven year old so he did the one thing he could think of he leaned in to Soubi kissed him on the lips.

It was only for a second and it was only a little kiss just peck on the lips, but to Soubi it was incredible, did Ritsuka his Ritsuka just kissed him true it was a quick peck on the lips but for Ritsuka to kiss first was out of the ordinary. Soubi was wide eyed and Ritsuka was bright pink. Ritsuka leaned back and turned his face away from Soubi's and looked at the ground, Soubi just kept his eyes on Ritsuka not knowing what to do, it was Soubi who spoke first "so you liked them a lot huh"

"Liked what" grumbled Ritsuka who was still pink in the cheeks

"The fireworks" Ritsuka shook his head not knowing why, maybe it was out of embarrassment "don't deny it Ritsuka I can tell by you face and what you just did that you liked it" Ritsuka's strawberry pink face turned in to a deep red, Soubi chucked and leaned towards the red face cat eared boy so his lips toughed his. It was a warm kiss and a they gentle one to. A few minutes later Soubi leaned forward still having his lips on Ritsuka's and placed the cat eared boy on the floor

"SOUBI" Ritsuka pulled away his tail was moving from side to side and his ears twitching he looked so cute.

Soubi smiled and placed a little kiss on Ritsuka's fore head "yes" he whispered as he put his fore head to Ritsuka's so they were looking into each other's eyes. Ritsuka couldn't breathe Soubi was lying flat on his body their chests pressed to together, Soubi's hands were rubbing on Ritsuka waste, the warm blanket was over them. Ritsuka tried to push Soubi of him but it was no good the more Ritsuka pushed the more Soubi flatted him, so Ritsuka just gave in and let Soubi hold him, 'oh well' thought Ritsuka 'at least I'm warm' then Soubi lifted his head from Ritsuka's and smiled "I love you Ritsuka happy Bonfires night" Ritsuka let out a sigh and put his arms around the blonde man and he whispered in Soubi's ear

"I love you too"

**Now I'm not stupid I know the Bonfires night it on the 5****th**** November not the forth I wanted to do something different. Please review **


End file.
